spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream City: The Return Of The Barnacle's
Ice Cream City: The Return Of The Barnacle's (known as Ice Cream City 2) is a spring 2015 sequel to Ice Cream City: The Truth. Not much has been known for this, but there was a sneak peek about what is going to be about. It features about how Bob breaks out of jail to get in place of mayor again, and SpongeBob has to be prepared for the dangerous change ever. The movie will be released in Spring 2015. Characters Note: The plus in the character's sign means they had appeared in the 15 minute sneak peek * SpongeBob SquarePants+ *Barnacle Bob+ *Patrick Star + * Mr. Red + * Sally Gibbins + * Homer Simpson (cameo) * Jack Ryan (cameo)+ * BBN + Plot The plot is only seen in the 15 minute sneak peek. '' It's a normal day at the mayor tower. SpongeBob is giving a speech on T.V when he gets called by Sally Gibbins. She reminds him about the meeting. SpongeBob quickly runs in the meeting room embarrassed by being late. A strange fish in a black hood is there. SpongeBob asks: "Do I know you?" The man did not reply so SpongeBob quickly starts the meeting. Outside the BBN are trying to break in. They get a ladder and climb up. Unfortunately they fall down. Patrick walks pass and quickly states: "I don't know why you are here, the mayor gets pretty angry," Patrick's voice is heard in the meeting room. The man in a hood says with a deep voice: "Gotta dash," and runs. When the man is outside, he pulls down his hood to find he is Barnacle Bob. Bob gets on a taxi to his evil lab. He draws a image of an angry SpongeBob and the mayor's tower. He then says: "It was the starfish who gave me the idea. If I am going to get the mayor's place again, I must make something no one can stop!" When he got there, he quickly makes a machine labeled "Angry World Creator Version 3.5". Back at the mayor's tower, SpongeBob is still giving the meeting when he gets called out. Jack Ryan swooshes out from the window and shouts: "He's back!" SpongeBob said, "Wait? Why is he back?" Ryan replied, "Bob is back! He is going to create a machine that no one will defeat and then he will get the mayor's job again!" With that, SpongeBob rushes downstairs and out the door. As he was rushing outside, he called Patrick, who is sitting in the bus seat, and Patrick ran as well. They were up to defeating Barnacle Bob.....once again! SpongeBob and Patrick rush back to KFKP to find Mr. Red cooking Krabby Patties. "They let me free," he said. SpongeBob asks if Mr. Red knows the scene. Mr. Red doesn't know but tells them about some bottles of gas outside. SpongeBob and Patrick goes outside of the dumpster to look. A note says "Property Of Barnacle Bob" but Patrick misreads it as "Property Of Smarnacle Smog" SpongeBob does not read it himself so he opens it. A giant green cloud spreads on his face turning him evil (You can only see SpongeBob's eye turned red and evil). Patrick runs away. Barnacle Bob comes out of the window and says:"Oh, is it not SpongeBob EvilPants! I will get everybody turn evil and then I will rule the world!" He laughs evilly, ending the sneak peek. ''(Sneak Peek Ends) More To Come next year! Category:Movies Category:2014 Category:Pigboy24